This description relates generally to computer security and more specifically to verification methods. Such a system may include any number of components that may be coupled by a variety of interfaces. In such a system an owner of protected content typically seeks verification that sufficient security exists before transmitting content. A chain of trust may be used to establish security in such a system. As the use of these systems increase in security tends to become more of a concern due to the increasing transmission of valuable content, and the fact that unauthorized users tend to become more sophisticated in gaining access to protected content.
A provider of high value content or information may wish to ensure that a conventional open computing system such as a PC is secure. A PC and many processor based systems, typically present an open system in which hardware components may be easily removed and replaced. Such an open system may present multiple access points for unauthorized access to the content.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.